


while you drown on me (oh oh I hope you don’t regret me)

by everyshootingstar



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, D/s, Gentle Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, delayed gratification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyshootingstar/pseuds/everyshootingstar
Summary: A contract and a safe word, Bones says, turning on the couch to look at Adam, I’m serious about this, Adam, if we do this, there’s going to be a contract and a mutually agreed upon safe word for the both of us. This is supposed to help, supposed to be something you can enjoy, something we can enjoy together and I’d feel better if we had these two things in play, just in case we get overwhelmed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a quick and dirty thing for a friend who wanted some sweet Adam/Adam action, instead, this turned into my horrible spiraling need to write about an old man named Bones.
> 
> for nikki<3 who is the light of my life and the only other person I know that loves killems as much as me (probably more tbh. The reigning queen of all things killems and killemses) <3 and hey, I blame someone I won’t mention by name for just. Ruining any composure I had about this idea and adam squared in discord that one night. Your words are much better than mine but hhh this idea.
> 
> title comes from a song called [Bedless](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S7ejc3qn06w) by Pierce the Veil, which I listened to the entire time writing this ahaha. 
> 
> come find me on [tumblr](http://shiphoose.tumblr.com) to yell about shiphaus/AH/RT things!
> 
> also, I guess...brief apology for my horrible writing style? i hear it sucks in the ao3-verse but it's pretty neat on tumblr? I just...need a proper place to archive lmao. sorry!!

He lets Adam stew for a bit, knelt down by the couch with a soft yet firm pillow under his knees (Bones may be hard at times but he’s not _cruel_ ). Today had been one of those days that sorta wears on anyone, the days where things start out bad and only get worse as it progresses and Adam, being the guy that he is—he can’t handle those days, not alone especially.

There’d been a heated discussion—no, _argument_ between Adam and Bruce, something involving an edit, something so small and inconsequential, something that wouldn’t have even mattered if the day wasn’t _one of those_ ; Bones had been called in by Elyse, mostly to check on some audio issue in a video she was working on, to get a second opinion she had said, but he’d faltered the moment he’d stepped into the office.

Adam’s shoulders were tense, his face angry and drawn up; he was poised to say something but Bruce cut him off, almost yelling, talking loudly in a way that had Adam flinching back as if he’d been slapped, the words, Bones wasn’t really focused on, they said stupid shit to each other all the time—Adam and Bruce did; it was the way Adam drew back, the way his face sort of _crumbled_ that had Bones taking sure, confident steps over to where the two of them stood.

_Gentleman,_ Bones cuts Bruce off before he can say anything else because Bruce would, he’s the type to hold a grudge over nothing, the type to not stop once he’s gotten started—someone who’s best to nip in the bud before he gets out of hand; he’s confident in his words, in his way and won’t let _anyone_ forget that, not even someone he considers a friend, and has been friends with for _years_.

Bruce looks at him first, presses his lips together and looks angry and Bones knows his anger isn’t really directed towards _anyone_ , not even Adam, he lashes out sometimes and Bones makes a note to talk to Bruce about that sometime, about how _unhealthy_ it is, _We should break for lunch,_ Bones offers, glancing at the clock on the wall, _It’s half past eleven, today’s been shit so I think we at least deserve to treat ourselves._ It’s not a question, it’s an offer but Bruce catches the push behind it, the way its more of a _suggestion_ he’d better follow _or else_ , so he nods, tight and forced before stalking off.

Bones is so focused on Adam now, on the way he’s still standing there, back to Bones, shoulders tense and straight—he can see the knotted line of muscle in Adam’s back, through his t-shirt, the area between his shoulder blades that always bunches up when he’s distressed, stressed and worn out; he doesn’t see everyone else leave, doesn’t really notice until the door closes softly behind James and Elyse, their voices muffled now.

It’s silent in the office now, Adam’s gone from standing stock still to clenching and unclenching his fists over and over, his own nervous tic, the way he calms himself down after he’s been worked up—it doesn’t work, most of the time, in Bones’ experience it takes more, takes a _push_ , takes a gentle but firm hand against the back of his neck to even _remotely_ calm Adam down.

He doesn’t go for that just yet, instead he reaches out, rests his palm against the center of Adam’s back, presses the heel of it into the tense muscle between his shoulder blades and then he’s dragging his palm down, keeping the pressure there. It’s still silent in the room, Adam’s breathing loudly, still worked up, still unable to _calm down_. It’s going to take a while, he realizes as he slides his hand along Adam’s lower back, curling fingers around his side, Adam’s tense all over, drawn up tight like a bow still.

Bones thinks about calling it a day early, thinks about telling Bruce he’s taking Adam home and that they’ll come back, refreshed and all better tomorrow—Adam would hate himself though, would hate that it’d gotten _that bad_ and he had to be taken out of work to fix it, so instead Bones works with what he has and what he has, is an hour of silence and alone time until lunch is over. It’s not a perfect situation but it’ll do.

He pulls his hand back but only for a moment, only long enough to grab for Adam’s wrist instead, fingers wrapping around it, pressing into his still racing pulse; he doesn’t speak, the grip enough to get Adam walking, stepping backwards, _trusting_ Bones to lead him, to keep him from falling—and Bones does, he keeps Adam upright, keeps him from tripping or taking a wrong step all the way until they reach Adam’s chair.

Adam finally lets out a tight breath, an exhale that sounds a bit pained, like he’d been holding it in; he’s getting better Bones has noticed recently, ever since they started this, ever since Bones _noticed_ something in Adam, a need, a _desire_ to have someone, a firm hand to guide him when Adam’s own brain shuts down. (It’s not even about attraction, about sex most of the time—Adam’s an attractive man, extremely attractive, all broad shouldered, taller than Bones and _gorgeous,_ it’s not about sex, it’s never been about sex; it’d started out small, with Bones putting food down in front of a tired and overworked Adam, hand resting across the back of his neck, voice low but firm as he tells Adam to eat.)

(There’d been a choked out sound but Adam had sunk into it, had leaned back into Bones’ touch and then, miraculously, he’d _eaten._

They talked later, after work, Bones inviting Adam over for a late supper, _Something other than space food_ , he’d joked, nudging Adam with a teasing little grin until Adam had laughed and leaned into Bones’ side the second Bones had moved away, _Feed me then_ , he’d fired back, voice tired but happy.

Sometime between Adam’s first helping and Bones’ second, he’d blurted out, _I want to take care of you,_ apropos to nothing else, Adam’s fork pausing halfway to his mouth, _Not to sound weird but. I._ He’d changed tactics then when the explanation died on his tongue, pressed his lips together and picked his phone up, bringing up a webpage he’d bookmarked a while back when he was still figuring everything out, _Read that,_ he offers instead and passes his phone over to Adam.

(Adam reads it, eyes tracking the words across the page slowly, he’s set his plate aside and Bones stands to collect the dishes and take them to the kitchen, giving Adam some alone time. There’s a glossary list of terms and Bones isn’t sure how long he’s been standing at the sink, feeling around in the hot soapy water for the last of the dishes he’d used while cooking before, Adam walks in, silent but Bones is on high alert, can almost _feel_ his presence move across the room until Adam’s standing by him, holding an empty glass that once held the organic apple juice he’d served Adam with dinner.

_When you get done, I’d like to talk,_ Adam says softly, his voice barely above a whisper as he passes the glass to Bones and Bones nods along with the feeling of his heart in his throat.)

Adam kept insisting they didn’t need a written contract, that he’d understood after hours of talking, after asking questions and listening patiently to Bones’ gentle answers, voice sometimes catching on words, stumbling over them—he may be a dom, may be confident and _good_ at it, but even he’s got difficulties talking about it at first, unsure how someone who’d never even _thought_ that a dominant and submissive twist on a companionship could be a _thing_.

_A contract and a safe word,_ Bones says, turning on the couch to look at Adam, _I’m serious about this, Adam, if we do this, there’s going to be a contract and a mutually agreed upon safe word for the **both** of us. This is supposed to **help** , supposed to be something you can enjoy, something we can enjoy together and I’d feel better if we had these two things in play, just in case we get overwhelmed. _

Adam’s hand is warm when it comes to rest on top of Bones’, fingers gentle and careful, dancing along his knuckles, _Okay,_ he says quietly, glancing down at their hands before looking up at Bones, _A contract and safe words._ )

_You still with me?_ Bones asks, his voice is gentle, his hand warm against Adam’s shoulder, heat seeping through his shirt and against his skin—Adam can feel the words more than hear them, Bones’ presence beside him, close but not too close; he nods, presses his lips together and sinks lower in his chair.

Bones smiles a little, squeezes Adam’s shoulder but doesn’t remove his hand, not yet, _I brought you something,_ he says, _Will you eat for me? I baked some chicken last night and bought some fresh green beans, there’s also mashed potatoes; red potatoes, a little garlic paste and some salt free butter—I know it’s a hearty meal but we can go to the gym later._

The food does sound good and Adam’s suddenly _aware_ of just how hungry he is, hungry for something other than space food, he nods again, clears his throat, _That’d be great, thank you,_ he murmurs, pressing his lips together again when he feels Bones’ heat move away, _I’m going to go get it,_ he hears and Bones’ voice wraps around him like a blanket almost, makes him feel _warm_ and _safe_.

His head drops back against the chair and he turns a little, watching Bones move from the corner of his eye—Bones disappears out of the room briefly, comes back a few minutes later with a Styrofoam container and a bottle of water; Adam’s turned fully facing the door in his chair now, playing on his phone when the door opens and he looks up.

_Hey you,_ Bones says with a little smile, _Lunch is served,_ he places the food on the desk in front of Adam as Adam turns back in his chair and Bones pulls James’ chair to the other side of the desk setup, sits beside Adam, _It’s all yours so, go ahead._  

_Haven’t you eaten?_ Adam asks as he sticks his fork into the warm, steaming chicken breast, his voice is a little rough, from misuse but mostly from the fact he probably hasn’t had anything to drink in a while, _I don’t want to eat your lunch, Bones_.

Bones shakes his head, nudges Adam’s arm with his fingers, _Nope, Omar brought in something for all of us earlier, I’m not hungry, besides, it’s for you anyway._ He shrugs, pauses, _I was going to go get something for lunch. I actually uh, just brought that for you_.

(Adam sucks in a sharp breath, fingers closing tighter around the end of the fork as he looks over at Bones, unable to stop the quirk at the corner of his lips, _Thank you,_ he says softly before turning his head away—he’d seen the slight flush on Bones’ cheeks, the domesticity of the situation not lost on either of them.)

Once Adam eats, he’s less tense, leaning back in his chair, one hand resting lazily over his stomach; his head’s turned towards Bones and he’s watching him like Bones is the only thing that matters, _You uh, you really helped,_ he says, _This, what’s between us, it’s nice. It…is it good for you?_

Bones looks up from where he’d been scrolling through a news article on his phone and smiles, the corners of his eyes bunching up in a way that makes Adam breathless, _It’s perfect,_ he answers back, pulls his free hand out of his hoodie pocket and covers the back of Adam’s hand with it, slides his fingers in the gaps between Adam’s and squeezes tightly, _It helps me too._

-  
It’s not often that they mix in the dominant and submissive aspect of their companionship with sex; in fact, it rarely happens—Bones doesn’t mind either way but Adam’s still new to all this, his only sexual experience with women before Bones, he doesn’t want to overwhelm Adam, even if, at times, he _wants_ to see how far he could take Adam, to see how much Adam could handle before he was breathless and _begging_ to come. (It’s something he entertains when he’s alone, hand wrapped tight around his dick, usually in the dead of night, biting his lip hard to stop himself from saying anything _._ )

Adam initiates a quite frankly, _dirty_ kiss the second he’s off the floor, running on false bravado and _feelings_ and Bones can’t help the way he leans up into it, hands gripping Adam’s hips hard enough to bruise and Adam hums, hands resting almost delicately on Bones’ shoulders, fingers hooked just into the folds of the two hoods of Bones’ jackets.

_I need to know your head’s in this,_ Bones says once he pulls away, holding Adam back against the couch to stop him from trying to lean in for another kiss, _Not drunk,_ Adam says like he can’t believe Bones would _stop_ , _You’ve been with me the whole day, we haven’t had **any** alcohol. _

He can feel Adam’s hackles rise so he slips his fingers just under Adam’s shirt and rubs his thumbs gently over the curve of his hipbones, _I know, I know,_ he says gentle, _Remember what I said when we were talking about everything? About how sometimes in the heat of a moment you can make a decision you’ll later regret? I don’t want to be that decision, Adam._ He keeps his voice even as he explains and a look of understanding crosses Adam’s face, **_Oh_**.

The way Adam shakes his head endears Bones, _No, no, I’m fine, I’m here,_ he says confidently, _I’m here, all here I just…it’s been a rough day, I want to relax, I want._ He pauses and snorts, _I’m an adult man, can I say I want sex?_  

Bones huffs out a laugh at that, drags Adam back closer to him and leans up on his toes to kiss him briefly, sweetly, _You can,_ he murmurs and slots his lips against Adam’s again, kissing him until Adam’s all but pliant and lax in his arms, fingers tugging at Bones’ jackets before pushing him away, _Let’s go somewhere comfortable,_ he says, cheeks flushed, lips parted in excitement.

(Quite easily, they get to the bedroom; door cracked open and light still on from where Bones was in there a few minutes before, Bones knows Adam’s apartment intimately now, knows how to get to his bedroom without really paying any attention—something Adam’s grateful for now, especially when Bones keeps stopping to kiss him and then pull him backwards, leading him with mouths still pressed against each other.

_You’re so good to me,_ Adam mumbles once or twice between kisses and Bones lets Adam push him back against the jamb of the door, lets Adam work his hand under one of Bones’ jackets, cursing softly at the t-shirt and _other_ jacket still blocking him from touching his skin, _You’re so good,_ he echoes again, brushes his lips against Bones’ jaw, _Fuck,_ and Adam’s hard, shifts so he’s pressing the hot, thick line of his dick against Bones’ hip.

_Let me,_ Bones says suddenly, pushing at Adam’s chest, one hand stilling his hips while the other finds the fly of Adam’s jeans, _I’m going to take care of you, help you **relax**_ , he assures to Adam’s impatient whine, _Trust me baby,_ he murmurs and when he tries to slide his hand into Adam’s jeans, his jackets bunch up around his wrist, get stuck, _Fuck_.

Adam’s huff is half amused, half exasperated and he uses his height advantage to wrestle Bones out of one jacket, giving on trying to get the second one off when Bones’ hand _finally_ works its way down inside Adam’s jeans, hand molding around the line of his dick, _Oh **jesus**_ , he stutters out, sucking in a sharp breath when Bones presses the heel of his hand hard against the root of his dick.

_Let me take care of you,_ Bones repeats, his voice dropping now as his own dick fills, heat spreading through him at the way Adam melts under his touch, _I’ll take good care of you._ He murmurs, pressing the heel of his hand against Adam’s dick again, feeling the way Adam _shudders_ against him, _Just focus on me, on how my touch feels, on my voice,_ he presses a kiss to Adam’s collarbone, _Think you can do that for me? Think you can be good?_

When Adam doesn’t answer, Bones stops, unsure if he’s taken it too far—they’ve had pretty tame sex, even if they’ve done something similar to this before, Bones has never really _asked_ anything of Adam, _Adam?_ He says gently, lifting his other hand and tapping a fingertip lightly against Adam’s cheek, _Hey, talk to me, let me know what you’re feeling,_ he murmurs, almost _begs_ because he doesn’t want to _ruin_ this.

The shuddery breath that Adam lets out takes Bones by surprise, _Don’t stop_ , he utters out, _I’ll be good, I promise, just **please**_ **,** _please, touch me,_ his voice is shaking a little, his hands fidgeting in Bones’ hoodie but his heart’s beating steady where Bones can feel it against his own chest, _I need a color, Adam, before I continue..._ he trails off, watches Adam’s face grow pinker, lips parting and—the word _green_ has never looked as good as it did now, Adam enunciating it slowly, tortured almost, like he had to _force_ it out of his mouth.

Adam makes a series of soft sounds, shifts under Bones’ touch—Bones shushes him, presses a kiss to the corer of Adam’s lips, _Stay quiet for me baby, don’t worry about being loud tonight,_ he mumbles and he _swears_ that Adam gets pinker, it’s hard to tell in the dim light, but he can see the way Adam’s lips are curved up into a soft smile and it makes something in his stomach _flutter_ to know he’s doing good, that he’s _taking care_ of Adam.)

It must be hard for Adam to stay quiet, especially when Bones finally _finally_ gets his hand down in Adam’s underwear, just wrapping a few fingers around his girth, he’s not really stroking now, just touching, doesn’t want it to _hurt_ Adam; he presses a thumb against the base of Adam’s dick, rubs slowly in circles—Adam shaves, trims, is generally so _neat_ down here, despite his chest being near hairless, Bones remembers Adam telling him, quiet embarrassed, that he’s not lacking hair in _that_ department, that he keeps it trimmed because it feels better, looks better (and Bones’s can’t disagree, either).

When Adam gets wound up, release comes easy, he’s shaking in Bones’ arms by the time his thumb passes the circumference of Adam’s dick the third time and he’s mouthing silent words, ones that Bones thinks are _please_ and _gonna come_ , he stops, feels the way Adam goes _tense_ , but he’s pressing a series of gentle kisses to Adam’s cheek and jaw, _Don’t worry,_ he murmurs, _I’ve got you, I’ll take care of you, we’re going to get comfortable, let me take you to bed,_ he says and waits for Adam to nod and then he’s pulling away completely, doing Adam’s fly up again and picking his discarded jacket up.

_I want you to go get cleaned up,_ Bones says, straightening his hoodie, looking at Adam with a gentle smile, _No touching, no coming, make sure you’re **really** clean,_ he teases, grinning when Adam’s eyes widen, _I’ll be in the bedroom, remember, don’t make yourself come yet. I’ve got plans for you, baby._

Bones expects Adam to pout, to huff and push past Bones to the bedroom, he expects him to say _something_ , but all Adam does is nods, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth; he offers a four fingered wave in Bones’ direction before he turns and heads to the bathroom, leaving the door opened just enough so Bones can see when Adam’s shirt hits the floor in a pile near it.

(He has to turn and enter the bedroom, has to sit on the bed and press a hand over his now hard dick, take a deep breath and _get himself under control_ , because something about Adam _listening_ , something about him not saying anything, about _doing what he’d said_ just _gets_ to him, sends heat through his veins, makes his dick ache.)

Adam returns to the bedroom sometime later, wearing nothing but a towel and a small smile, skin on his chest a little pink from the heat of the shower—he looks good, looks relaxed and Bones stands when Adam gets closer, rests his hands on Adam’s damp sides, sliding his palms upwards until Adam’s arms raise a little, _Look at you,_ Bones whispers, lifts a hand and runs his fingers through Adam’s damp hair, spiking it up a bit, _You still want to do this?_

A nod, _Green,_ Adam says, it’s clear, his voice a little rough from arousal and when Bones steps closer, pressing their bodies together, he can feel Adam’s dick through the towel, hard and curved up towards his belly, Bones wants to touch him again, lets himself do it, hand resting on Adam’s left thigh, teasing at the edge of the towel, fingers sliding under to where his skin’s still warm, a little damp still but _warm_ —Adam shivers, bites his lower lip but doesn’t speak, stays silent except for the soft exhales through his nose and Bones isn’t sure why, but he finds Adam’s silence _arousing_.

_Let’s get you on the bed,_ Bones says and his voice is loud, probably too loud for the moment but Adam nods, eyes trained on Bones’ face—he lets Adam keep the towel as he guides him down onto the bed and he _finally_ ditches his hoodie, only wearing a t-shirt now and there’s a change in Adam’s breathing, a loud inhale, the pink flush spreading along his throat, up to his cheeks, it’s endearing almost, the way Bones just taking off a hoodie seems to affect Adam.

He starts slow, rubs both palms up Adam’s legs, the skin almost smooth there except for the small smatterings of hair; his thighs are hairier and Bones takes a moment to scratch his nails through it, Adam’s fingers grabbing at the messy sheets under him, knuckles nearly going white from the grip—when he reaches the edge of the towel he pauses, looks up at Adam with a small smile and plants a knee between Adam’s splayed legs, stretches over him so he can press a kiss against his lips, kissing him slowly, gently, one hand planted right by Adam’s shoulder, wrist resting against warm skin while his other hand teases its way up Adam’s towel, fingers dancing along his inner thighs—there’s no hair there, just soft, sensitive skin and Adam gasps, jolts a little into Bones’ touch.

Adam’s quiet, nearly noiseless reactions _do something_ to Bones, he pulls away from the kiss after a few moments, smiles down at Adam until Adam smiles back, eyes fluttering open, lips parted as he draws in air, _Beautiful,_ Bones mumbles, pressing a kiss to the tip of Adam’s nose and then he’s sliding down Adam’s body again, pressing his lips against skin as he goes, the center of his chest, against each nipple, down his belly, around the curve of it until he’s right where the towel is tucked in, rucked up at the bottom where Bones is touching Adam’s inner thighs with the lightest of touches, _Gonna let me take this off?_ He whispers, pressing a kiss against the trail of hair around Adam’s bellybutton.

He glances up to see Adam nod and Bones watches his face, watches his eyes flutter back closed as he untucks the towel, sliding it down over his stomach, his hips until Adam’s laying naked and he shivers, throat moving as he swallows slowly; Bones makes him wait for a moment, taking in the miles and miles of beautiful, _gorgeous_ skin, Adam’s dick swollen and curved up, begging for a touch, for _something_.

Bones shifts up again, slides closer and kisses Adam once more, Adam who doesn’t make any noise but _surges up_ into Bones’ arms, hooking one of his legs around Bones’ hip—and Bones lets him, lets him rock up against his thigh for a few minutes, chasing the friction, chasing an orgasm, it probably hurts a little, the rough friction of Bones’ shirt against Adam’s bare dick, but Adam doesn’t care, just rocks and rocks _and rock and rocks_

Bones pulls back, Adam’s eyes shooting open, his mouth opening up in protest until he sees Bones gentle yet firm look, a shake of Bones’ head has Adam dropping back against the bed, silent sigh escaping his lips; he watches Bones, tilts his head a little, breathing heavily but oh so slowly calming down, _I don’t want you to come yet,_ he murmurs, finger tips dancing along Adam’s outer thigh, _Okay? You still okay to do this?_

The _green_ slips out with a happy sigh and Bones smiles, leans over and kisses Adam’s belly, he doesn’t touch Adam’s dick yet, even though Adam _clearly_ wants him to; instead, he presses a line of kisses down along Adam’s hip, his outer thigh, following his fingertips as he works his way across Adam’s leg; he grins at the shiver the moment his mouth touches Adam’s inner thigh, the way Adam rests his foot flat on the bed, giving Bones more room, trying to get his mouth where he _really_ wants it.

Bones doesn’t give it to him, doesn’t suck his dick just yet, he’s not _teasing_ per se, just taking his time, helping Adam _relax_. Adam’s hand finds his hair and Bones lets him keep it there until Adam’s trying to subtly guide him towards his dick, now leaking and red, instead he bites a mark into Adam’s inner thigh, barely there, teeth shaped marks that’ll probably turn dark by tomorrow; when he pulls back, his face is pink and flushed and hair messed up from Adam’s hand—Adam meets him halfway for the kiss this time and Bones lets himself be pushed back onto the bed, Adam’s hands working under his shirt.

_Get me naked,_ he murmurs, rubbing his palms over Adam’s shoulders, admiring the slope of Adam’s back, down to his ass while he presses kisses to Bones’ shirt covered chest and Adam takes that as a sign to _finally_ remove Bones’ shirt—he doesn’t say anything even though Bones knows Adam wants to say something, wants to whisper dirty promises into his skin, that’s for another time; now it’s quiet time, just the two of them, Bones calling the shots, Adam listening.

_That’s it,_ he encourages and lays back against the pillows Adam had cornered him against, sighs happily when Adam starts kissing along his collarbone, his chest, over his nipples, tongue pressing against the hardening buds; Bones gasps when he feels teeth, a barely there tease before Adam pulls back to work on Bones’ belt, on the fly of his jeans; _Eager huh?_ He teases and Adam looks up with him, pouts a little as he slides the zipper down slowly, _Don’t look at me like that,_ he murmurs, reaches out and cups Adam’s cheek, brushes a thumb just under his eye, _God you’re so beautiful,_ he whispers and that gets a little grin, a flush of pink across his cheeks and Adam averts his eyes and works on tugging Bones’ jeans and underwear down.

Bones’ dick is thick and curves to the right, he’s uncircumcised also, something Adam’s drawn to even though their dicks are similar, _I never got to you know, see it from this angle,_ he’d mumbled the first time they’d fallen into bed together, Adam slotted between Bones’ legs, hands around the base of his dick. He’d spent hours teasing him, dragging his foreskin down to mouth at the head before dragging it back up over the head then sliding his lips down over the girth.

_You can touch me,_ Bones murmurs and Adam nods slow, fitting a hand around the base of Bones’ dick; he can tell Adam wants to say something, wants to comment on how gorgeous his dick is, but he keeps his words to himself, leans forward just as he drags Bones’ foreskin down over the head with his other hand—the first press of tongue against his slit has Bones’ thighs jumping, his hands going to grab at Adam’s shoulders to steady himself, _Go easy on me, it’s been a while,_ he says carefully and Adam looks up at him, slides his lips down over the bare head, _sucks_ gently and _fuck_ , Bones’ eyes roll back a little, his breath catching in his throat, _Fuck_.

Adam’s not making any audible noises, but Bones can feel vibrations as if he’s humming to himself, _If you make me come you’re going to have to wait until I get hard again,_ he warns and Adam looks up at him, eyes _challenging_ as he hollows his cheeks and _sucks_.

(Bones has to forcibly remove Adam from his dick, as much as he wants to just _come_ , he can’t, he _won’t_ , not yet at least and he closes a hand around the back of Adam’s neck, squeezes, _Adam, stop,_ he says firmly and Adam does, pulls back and looks up at Bones with sort of wide eyes, cheeks pink like he’s _embarrassed._

_On your hands and knees for me,_ Bones murmurs, rewarding Adam’s prompt response with another gentle squeeze, this time Adam closes his eyes briefly and sighs inaudibly, leaning up into the touch as if silently apologizing.)

There’s a window in Adam’s bedroom, something that Bones is slightly jealous of on most days; it’s not really revealing in anyway, just a plain window, facing the bed with not quite sheer curtains that Elyse had bought Adam, saying his bedroom (painted a dark gray-blue) needed more light—Adam loves Elyse, would go to the ends of the earth for her, would even hang up sheer, lace-lined curtains in his bedroom because she said they’d look nice.

(They do.)

The sun shines through where they don’t quite meet in the center and when Bones glances over towards the window, he sees pinks and dark oranges, the sunset’s _gorgeous_ from Adam’s bedroom (but when he looks back at Adam, sees the man on his hands and knees— _no_ —on his elbows and knees, as if _presenting_ to Bones; the sun catching on Adam’s sun-kissed, slightly tanned skin, he decides that the view _in_ the bed is more gorgeous.

The slope of Adam’s back is his favorite, shoulders broad and beautiful, strong, the cut of his waist a stark opposite, trim and compact now that he’s been eating healthier, taking care of himself more—Bones presses a kiss between Adam’s shoulder blades, and for a moment, he’s pressed tight against him; enjoying the feel of Adam’s warm skin against his, dick fitting nicely in the cleft of Adam’s ass.

Adam doesn’t make a sound but Bones sees his knuckles go white, grip on the pillow he’s holding onto tightening; his thighs shake a little when Bones shifts forward, presses even more firm against Adam until he can almost completely engulf Adam’s body with his.

_Beautiful,_ it’s a sigh against the back of Adam’s neck, where his hair’s short and buzzed, _So beautiful, you’re doing so good,_ he praises quietly and closes both hands over Adam’s fists, _I promise you’ll get what you want,_ he seals the words with a kiss to the back of Adam’s neck, the slightest hint of teeth making Adam shudder under him.

When he pulls back, puts a little space between them, Adam lifts his head and turns to look at Bones, watches him with dark, heavy eyes, cheeks pink, lips red and a little swollen from where he’d been biting them to stay quiet, _You’re doing just fine, baby,_ Bones says as he reaches out to run his palm up Adam’s back and then slowly, oh so slowly, drag his nails down the center, right over Adam’s spine.

(Adam _arches_ into the touch, still silent except for a harsh exhale—lets his head drop again when Bones _finally_ touches him, fingers digging into the muscle of Adam’s cheeks, drawing them apart so he can see between them; dusky pink hole clenching when Bones leans in and blows gently over it, _Did you have a nice shower?_ He murmurs, pressing his thumbs to the insides of Adam’s cheeks, massaging the muscle there slowly, taking in the way Adam’s thighs shake when the tips get close to Adam’s hole.)

He’s a little stretched, a little loose and Bones bites his lower lip when he presses the tip of his index finger just into Adam; he clenches, shifts back as if he’s trying to take more, _Were you touching yourself in the shower,_ he murmurs, pulling his finger back and pressing the flat of his thumb over Adam’s hole, drawing slow circles--Adam pushes back into it, arches so he’s presenting has ass more for Bones, _You can answer me baby, tell me, were you touching yourself?_

Adam doesn’t say anything at first, keeps his head down, fingers clenched in the pillow _Baby, I’m not going to say it again,_ Bones murmurs, warns, he wouldn’t punish Adam, not right now, not while it’s new, but if Adam’s going to freeze up now, he’ll stop, make sure Adam’s okay before pushing more.

(After what feels like _forever_ , Adam exhales loudly, _Yes,_ he answers, voice low, a little wobbly, _Thought of you while doing it, didn’t come though, didn’t disobey, I’m **good**_ ; he emphasizes the word and Bones smiles, shifts up behind Adam again, letting him go so he can lean over, palms oh so gently resting on his sides, _Very good,_ he echoes the praise, pressing a kiss to the center of Adam’s back, _So good for me, baby_.)

He watches Adam for a moment, watches the muscles in his back move as he shifts—god, Adam really _is_ a work of art; Bones has known Adam for a while now, has seen him in so many different stages of his life but, _fuck_ , this Adam, the one on his knees, ass out while he waits for Bones to make the first move, this is his favorite—call him selfish, but he never wants anyone else to see Adam this way, relaxed and pliant, at _mercy_.

Bones digs his fingers into Adam’s lower back, briefly, licks his lips at the way Adam arches into it, a surprised gasp leaving his lips, _No more talking now,_ he murmurs and then he’s leaning down (his hands fall to Adam’s ass again, his beautiful, wonderful ass), pressing a line of open mouthed kisses against Adam’s lower back—Adam goes, fingers tightening on the pillow as Bones spreads his cheeks, a soft and gentle exhale against his hole before Bones’ tongue is there with slow and broad strokes from balls to taint, his thumbs pressing into the muscle of Adam’s cheeks as each pass of his tongue gets quicker and quicker, a broken, almost-pained sound moan leaving his throat as he spreads Adam more, fits the tip of his tongue into him.

Adam exhales loudly but it’s the only sound he makes, Bones can feel the shaking, the way Adam’s thighs want to clench together; his dick’s curled up against his belly, no doubt leaking pre-come, probably twitching and _begging_ to be touched—Adam doesn’t try anything though, shifts the tiniest bit to get more comfortable, to give him more access; by god does he want to moan but _Bones won’t let him_.

Bones hums, massages Adam’s cheeks while he slowly presses his tongue inside and Adam’s thighs start shaking more, another loud exhale leaving his mouth as his knuckles go ghost white around the pillow—and fuck, Bones is thorough, keeps his thumbs moving while he works Adam open with his tongue; he knows he can’t go far, can’t really do much in the way of prepping him, but having Adam fall apart because of his _mouth_ is something that Bones will _never_ get tired of.

(By the time Bones pulls back to _finally_ grab the lube, his hole’s gaping a bit, trying to clench around _nothing_ and Adam’s having a hard time staying on his knees, he’s _shaking_ , his face pressed into a pillow now—Bones can hear him breathing, loud and watery, like he’s crying (or maybe trying _not_ to cry) and he pauses, runs his hand over Adam’s back, presses a kiss against his tailbone, _Adam?_ He murmurs, _How are you feeling?_

The _green_ comes out as a sob and Bones shushes him, _Let me prep you and I’ll let you sit in my lap, okay baby? We’ll do it like that, sound good?_

Adam nods against the pillow, a shudder traveling down his spine when Bones pops the cap of the lube open.)

The first finger goes in easily and Adam pushes back against it, mouth open against the pillow; he _really_ wants to moan, wants to tell Bones how much he enjoys this but he doesn’t; he stays quiet and _hopes_ that Bones’ll give him more, that Bones takes his pushing back, the clenching as a sign to _keep going_.

_Someone’s eager,_ Bones comments and the flush on Adam’s cheeks spreads down to his chest, he feels warm all over and Bones’ other hand’s resting gently on his tailbone, thumb rubbing slow circles into the skin keeps him grounded, _I promise, if you keep being good for me I’ll give you **exactly**_ _what you want—_ and it’s the promise of more, of _finally_ having what he wants (to come, Bones’ dick) that has Adam nodding, shifting his knees further apart so Bones’ finger slips inside the slightest bit more.

He bites back the whine that wants to escape when Bones pulls his finger out several moments later, but white hot pleasure shoots straight into his veins as _two_ of his fingers, thick and slick with lube work their way into Adam, slow and gentle, fingertips pressing against his insides each time he slides them out, slow and maddening, like he’s trying to fuck all higher thought out of Adam’s mind with just two fingers (it’s working, Adam clenches around them, tries to keep them in longer, tries to make the slide _more_ when he’s pulling out—he can take more, he can take more, he can take more…).

Adam can’t help the gasp when Bones works three fingers into him, can’t help the way he bites his lip, clenches his fists into the pillow, eyes closing tight as he holds in the moan that wants to come out, Bones’ fingers aren’t slow and gentle anymore, they’re quick, the pressure _good_ and _firm_ , each slide makes Adam’s toes curl, it’s not as good as Bones’ dick but its close, they’re not quite long enough to reach just where Adam wants them but he’s _sure_ that if they were, and Bones were pressing against his prostate now, he’d come and everything would be over.

_Gonna do four, just so I know you’re open for me,_ Bones murmurs, voice coming out an almost grunt as he pulls out, grabs for the lube to squeeze some more onto his fingers, _God, you don’t know how bad I want you Adam, but I want this to be good for you,_ he says, his voice is rough now, a touch of impatience in his tone but his fingers are slow and careful as he slides them in, _So beautiful,_ he whispers, watching the way Adam’s hole clenches around his fingers, _You’re beautiful all over, Adam, so beautiful and all **mine**_ , he says.

Adam jerks a little, clenches tight around Bones’ fingers at the possessiveness in Bones’ voice, something he’s _never_ heard before, _You like that baby?_ Bones asks softly, the slightest hint of uncertainty mixed with something else, _Do you like it when I call you mine?_

(The possession, the _mine_ thing, it’s something neither of them had treaded through before, they’ve had sort of conversations about it, about their relationship, but this feeling, the gnawing pressure of _mine mine mine_ in Bones’ stomach is almost overwhelming. He _wants_ Adam so _bad_.)

The second he pulls his fingers out, Adam’s already moving, he’s all shaky limbs and wide eyes, face flushed, dick bobbing and Bones barely has time to sit back against the headboard before Adam’s in his lap, kissing him hard, hands _gripping_ Bones’ shoulders _tight_.

Bones lets him take what he needs, keeps a hold of his waist until Adam’s pulling away, all wound up tight with wild eyes, lips parted as he brings in heavy, loud breaths—his cheeks are wet, eyes a little red but he’s never been more beautiful in Bones’ eyes.

(From there it’s another rush of movement, Bones grabbing the lube as quick as he can to coat his dick, Adam watching him with pleading eyes until there’s hands on his waist, one sort of sticky with leftover lube, the other dry, _Go ahead baby, take what you need,_ he says, his voice coming out deeper than he’s heard it, wrecked and torn up from arousal, as he guides Adam, Adam who bears down, letting out a wet sob when the head of Bones’ dick slips past the ring of muscle—Bones shushes him, pulls him in for a kiss all while mumbling, _take your time, baby_ against his mouth.)

When Adam’s fully seated, Bones can feel the way he’s shaking, Adam’s fingers digging into the muscle of his back as he holds on; his thighs are splayed over Bones’ lap, he’s got his face hidden in Bones’ neck so Bones just wraps his arms around Adam and holds him, doesn’t move until Adam starts getting impatient, starts shifting in his lap very, very carefully, chasing friction against his dick.

_Good boy, good boy, good boy,_ Bones murmurs into Adam’s hair, the praise wrapping around Adam like a warm blanket, making him feel less like he’s going to shake apart and more like he can handle this, the pressure, the _everything_ ; Bones’ touch gentle against his back, palms splayed against the skin while Adam rocks slowly in his lap, trying his _damnedest_ not to come.

It’s silent for a while then, only the sounds of their breathing, of Bones’ occasional praises whispered into Adam’s sweaty temple, of the light slap of skin as Adam’s movements get more confident, knees digging into the bed to help him find leverage so he can move faster, so he can take him _deeper_ each time, breathless, quiet gasps leaving his mouth when Bones’ dick _finally_ hits his prostate.

( _Oh baby,_ Bones says when Adam has to stop, when he’s shaking so much, his fingers jerking against Bones’ back, _Baby, do you want to stop?_ He whispers, knows that Adam’s feeling overwhelmed but then Adam’s shaking his head and moving again, lifting his head and kissing Bones deep, dirty, drawing a surprised and _filthy_ moan from his mouth.)

Adam’s movements become shaky, each time he lifts himself up onto his knees and then back down onto Bones’ dick he has to bite his lip to stop from crying out and when he throws his head back in a silent cry, Bones can see the tears on his cheeks again, fresh this time, face contorted in pleasure—he’s working on autopilot now, hand moving down between their bodies, fingers barely around Adam’s dick before it’s twitching and he’s coming.

He’s silent though, oh so silent, mouth a perfect _O_ , back arched _beautifully_ as he paints Bones’ stomach with come, clenching tight around his dick in a warm, almost vice-like grip and when Adam starts shaking, he sees Adam’s lips moving in silent words, _move, move, green, please, green_ over and over and Bones gets his feet under him, gives himself enough leverage to thrust up into Adam, Adam who’s outwardly crying now, fingers weak at his shoulders.

_I’ve got you, I’ve got you,_ Bones’ words come out choked, rushed and he’s shifting them, guiding Adam back onto the bed, on his back, the sob that escapes Adam’s mouth when his dick slips out almost breaks Bones’ heart, _Baby don’t cry,_ he says as he kneels between Adam’s legs, gets a hand under Adam’s thigh and drags his ass back into his lap, _I’ve got you,_ he repeats and then he slips back inside—Adam sobs again, clenches at the bed sheets under him as he shuts his eyes tight, _Talk to me, tell me how you’re feeling,_ he whispers, licking his lips, leaning down into Adam’s space, _Talk to me baby._

_Green,_ is what Adam says, _Fuck me,_ follows soon after, his voice broken and weak, _Fuck me, make me yours,_ he chokes out and a flash of _heat_ courses through Bones’ veins, fingers gripping Adam’s thighs tighter, _Fuck me,_ he repeats, tilts his head back into the bed as he arches his body, pushing back each time Bones thrusts forward.

Adam’s sensitive, so sensitive to the point that it almost _hurts_ but he needs this, he needs to feel Bones come, needs to be _his_ , he says as much, words spilling out of his mouth on his own accord now, _Make me yours, come on, come on, come **on**_ , he repeats like a litany, each word getting high and higher the more Bones moves, with each pass of Bones’ dick against his prostate—he can’t come again, can’t get it up, everything _too much_ but _not enough_ —

Bones freezes on his final thrust, deep inside Adam as he comes, fingers gripping tight enough to leave behind bruises and Adam wishes he could come too, wishes he could feel what Bones is feeling right now—they kiss, messy and off center, more breathing into each other’s mouths than anything, lips sliding against each other, tongues tangling as Bones holds Adam close; Adam’s legs wrapping tight around Bones’ waist to keep him there.

(When they stop kissing, they stay like that, Bones hugging Adam, a steady stream of _mine_ whispered into his skin while Adam shakes still, sensitive, overstimulated and _strung out_ , his head fuzzy—the only thing that makes sense is Bones, Bones’ softening dick inside him, Bones _around_ him, holding him tight like he’s something that _matters_.)

Sub drop isn’t something that happens to Adam too often, not during sex, not usually during scenes unless he’s had a _really_ rough day—and he has, which is why when Bones tries to pull away, the noise Adam makes is something sad, almost broken but there’s a kiss to his lips, against his cheeks and temples, forehead, his _nose_ , _I’m just going to go get something to clean us up,_ Bones whispers, the words breaking through the haze in Adam’s mind, only barely.

—Bones isn’t gone all that long, Adam’s not sure how long passes but it feels like _forever_ , before the bedroom door cracks open and Bones comes back into the room with a warm wash cloth, a towel and a bottle of water; Adam gravitates towards him as soon as he’s on the bed, shivers and makes a soft noise of discomfort when Bones goes to wipe away most of the come that’s been slowly working its way out of his hole, messing his thighs and the sheets underneath him up, _I want you to drink some water for me, baby,_ Bones murmurs, voice soft and gentle as he helps Adam sit up and lean against him, holding the bottle up to his mouth so Adam’ll drink.

They bathe after that, Bones letting Adam sit back against his chest, there’s a few candles lit, the water warm on their skin and Adam starts drifting off against Bones’ shoulder, eyes closed and a happy smile on his face.

(When he’s jostled awake a while later by Bones’ gentle touch, voice warm in his ear pulling him towards consciousness, Adam feels less sensitive, less on edge and more relaxed, happier, he bites his lip and smiles when Bones ushers him out of the bath and wraps a towel around his shoulders, using another one to dry him off while Adam stands there in the bathroom, basking in Bones taking _care_ of him.

_I needed that,_ he whispers when they’re settled in bed, Adam’s laying against Bones’ side while Bones searches for something light to watch on Netflix, _Thank you._

Bones pauses and looks down at Adam, runs his fingers over Adam’s shoulder, tracing a crooked heart into his skin, _You’re welcome,_ he says before he’s leaning in and pressing a kiss to Adam’s forehead, _I’m glad you let me have this,_ he says, his own voice quiet and small.

Adam’s not sure what to say to that so he shifts, pushes himself up on one elbow and kisses Bones, soft and sweet, putting every bit of feeling he can into it.)


End file.
